One Night Together
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One-shot request for KinleyOrton. Randy and the guys are in Las Vegas for a little vacation. While there Randy meets a waitress that he connects with her. Will their relationship be for one night or more?


This is a one shot request for KinleyOrton. I hope you like it.

Thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for the help on this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Randy Orton walked into the MGM Grand with his friends, John Cena and Adam Copeland. The three of them were on a short vacation to Las Vegas to recharge their batteries after a busy two week tour of Europe. They also had a show there but they had arrived early to relax.

"Why did you want to stay here?" Randy asked John as they checked in.

"Because Mer and Lindy suggested it. They both worked here at one time."

"So, just because your wives said so, here we are."

"Don't be so cranky Orton." Adam replied as they headed to the elevators. "Enjoy this. We're all going to the show tonight here. Mer and Lindy want to see some old friends."

"Fine. Meet you guys downstairs." He said as he went into his room. He hadn't felt much like going out since he and Julie broke up. It had been three weeks since they did. Just before he left for Europe.

A few hours later, he waited downstairs for the others. John and Meredith were celebrating their anniversary as they had been married in Vegas the year before. Adam and Lindy, on the other hand, were celebrating their six month anniversary.

He looked up as they came out of the elevator. "It's about time."

"Randy, don't be so cranky." Mer said to him. "You need to have some fun and forget about Julie. You can do better."

"Thanks, Mer." He said.

"Let's go see this show." Adam said taking Lindy's hand.

They headed to the room where the show was. They were shown to their seats up front and ordered their drinks.

"Can you believe how much this place has changed?" Lindy said to her friend.

"I know. It seems like yesterday we were here dancing and now we're here watching." Mer smiled.

The show began and the group enjoyed it. Once it was over, the couples headed upstairs while Randy decided to look around Vegas a little bit. He walked a little bit and decided to have a late dinner at nearby bistro. He sat down and waited for his waitress.

"Hi I'm Kaylin. I'll be your waitress today." Kaylin said as she walked up.

"Yeah, can I get a coke and the chicken pasta." He said before looking up at her. He stopped when he saw her.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No." He said as she left. He didn't know why but he had felt an immediately attraction to her. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

She came back a little while later with his dinner and drink. "Is there anything else?"

"Not right now. Thank you." He replied. She nodded and walked away. He was never one to shy away from someone. So, he decided he would ask her to dinner.

She looked up as he walked up to her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, you can have dinner with me tomorrow night."

Kaylin look at the handsome, tan, tattooed man in front of her and smiled. "Sure I would love to have dinner with you."

"Great." He replied. "How about seven tomorrow? We can meet at my hotel."

"Sure."

He wrote down the hotel name and the room number. "I will see you tomorrow at seven." She nodded and headed back to work. He finished his dinner, paid the bill and headed back to the hotel.

The next morning, he headed to work out with Adam and John. Mer and Lindy were out shopping with some friends.

"So, where did you go to last night?" John asked as they were working out.

"I went and saw the sights of Vegas and I got a dinner date tonight."

"Really? What's she like?" Adam asked him.

"Well, I don't' know much about her. She was my waitress last night at this restaurant. I asked her out and we're going out tonight."

"Well, I hope it works out." John replied.

"Thanks guys." They finished up and he headed to relax before his date.

He walked downstairs a few hours later to meet Kaylin. He smiled when he saw her waiting. "Ready to go?"

"I'm more than ready." She smiled as she took his arm and they headed out.

They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to a private corner table. Randy ordered them some wine and they looked over the menu. When the waiter came back the wine back, they quickly gave him their order.

"So, do you enjoy being a waitress?" Randy asked as they sat there.

"It pays the bills." She smiled. "I'm actually a dancer but I haven't been able to get a job at any of the shows."

"So, you're auditioned?"

"I have. For pretty much every show in Vegas. I guess I'm not the type they're looking for."

"You know, I know some girls who were once dancers here. I bet they have some connections."

"You would do that for me? Someone you really just met?"

"Sure."

"Are you doing this to get me in to bed?" She asked. "Because you don't need to, I'll sleep with you anyway."

He choked a little on the wine and sat the glass down. "That's very forward."

"Well, I don't believe in wasting time. We're both consenting adults. We can make our decisions."

"I think we should start with dinner and go from there." She nodded just as the waiter brought their dinner over.

They just made small talk over dinner and shared the dessert. Randy paid the check and they headed out to walk down the strip.

"Do you like living in Vegas?"

"I do." She said as she hooked her arm through his. "So, are we going back to your hotel or what?"

"Kaylin, I think you're moving a little fast."

"Really? I don't think so." She smiled. "Randy, we like each other. We find each other attractive. We're consenting adults. I'm on the pill. There is nothing to keep us taking the next level." She leaned up and kissed him. She smiled when she pulled away. "I know you feel something. A connection we have."

He did feel it but he didn't want to move fast and make a mistake. He had done that in the past. His life recently was filled with meaningless one night stands and one stupid mistake after another. He didn't want to add this to the list. But he looked into her doe eyes and decided it was worth the risk. If tomorrow, he regretted it then that was it. But he didn't want to deny the connection he felt.

He took her hand and they quickly made their way to his hotel room. The minute he opened the door, she kissed him passionately. He made quick work of her shirt and dropped it on the floor. He removed his own and moved them toward the bed. The rest of clothes soon joined the others on the floor. He gently laid her on the bed and kissed her lips.

He slowly made his way down her body. Kissing every inch of her expose skin as he made his way down. She moaned in pleasure as he flicked his tongue inside her for just a moment. He kissed his way back up to her lips.

He slid inside her with little effort and started to thrust into her. Both moaning as he did. He felt her hands move and caress his back as he continued. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. She could feel herself almost to the edge of her passion. He leaned down just as they came together in their shared ecstasy. They were soon both asleep.

The next morning, he woke up and found her gone. He picked up a letter that was on the pillow.

_Randy, last night was wonderful. It was everything I hoped for and more. I know we had a connection and I still feel it. But I'm leaving for New York. I didn't say anything last night as I wanted to enjoy the time with you. I hope we can see each other again. Please don't think I used you. I didn't. I really like you and I feel we can have something. But I can't pass up this opportunity in New York. Here is my cell number. If you get to New York, call me. It really was wonderful last night. Kaylin_

He couldn't believe the note. She had left and went to New York after spending the night with him. He wasn't sure exactly what to do next. Should he go to New York and find her or should he just keep it as a one night thing? His thoughts were all over the place. Maybe it was meant to be one night. One night together.

Please Review!


End file.
